Confessing, Pretending and Taking Revenge
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: After Grand Magic Games. Lyon congratulates Juvia and confess his true feelings. One time, Gray snaps and says something mean to Juvia. She runs off and bumps into Lyon. They made a plan to pretend that they're dating, but for Lyon, everything was real.. Who would Juvia choose in the end? Will Gray finally fall for Juvia? GrayXJuviaXLyon A bit OOC Read for more info!
1. Lyon's Confession

Characters are OOC. But don't worry about it. It's going to be an interesting story! Still don't know if this would be a long story or short. Depends on the flow. Enjoy! You'll like this if you're a Gruvia or LyonXJuvia fan.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lyon's Confession

"Woaaaaah! Daimatou Enbu's winner: FAIRY TAIIIIIIIIIIL! -Kabo!" He twirled and announced the winner. The crowd went louder than ever.

"Yatta! Go Fairy Tail!" The Fairy Tail mages cheered and raised their hands with their hand signal.

They had a small party at HoneyBone, but they will soon leave the inn and go to Akane Resort. As usual, the mages partied hard, drinking a ton of booze, fighting with such a small reason, singing, dancing and laughing. There were a few mages from other guilds that came to have fun and congratulate them. Minutes later, a White haired mage arrived. It was Lyon. As soon as he got inside, he explored the inn to look for Juvia. As he entered another room, he caught sight of Juvia, and not so far away, was Gray and Natsu fighting. He felt sad seeing her still stalking him even at a time like this. He made his way through the crowd and reached Juvia.

"Juvia-chan, congratulations. You were an excellent mage. You're so strong and beautiful." He praised. Juvia was startled.

"J-juvia is glad. Thank you.. But, you are Juvia's rival! I shall not accept you as my friend!" She shifted her focus to Gray once more, ducking behind a couch.

"R-rival? What do you mean, Juvia-chan?" He was confused.

"Do not call me Juvia-chan. Juvia doesn't like it. You are Juvia's rival! You are trying to steal Gray away from me!" She pointed at him. Lyon stared at her for a while. Soon, not able to hold back his laugh, he burst out laughing.

"Wha- Juvia doesn't understand your behavior.." She said.

"C-come with me.. I have something to clear with you." He stopped laughing. He grabbed Juvia's hand and led her outside. For a minute, Gray noticed what was happening. He saw Juvia and Lyon holding hands! He was annoyed. He was always annoyed when it's about Lyon. But Natsu punched him and made him focus to Natsu once again.

"Konoyaro!" He shouted and punched Natsu back.

"Wh-where is Lyon-san taking me?" She was feeling nervous. They got out and walked to a park nearby. They sat on a bench under a big tree. They were sitting from edge to edge. Like they hated each other so much.

"Juvia.. What am I to you?" He asked.

"Lyon-san is a rival.." She said, putting her hands on her lap.

"I am not your rival Juvia.." He calmly said.

"But you're stealing Gray-sama away from Juvia!" She protested.

"Juvia.." His voice was deep. Juvia fell silent and felt tension in the air as Lyon spoke.

"The only person I'm trying to steal... is you, Juvia.." He said. Juvia was lost for words.

"J-juvia is.. Wha- Juvia doesn't understand Lyon-san!" She said.

"You're feelings towards Gray... That's how I feel for you, Juvia." Her eyes narrowed.

"L-love?" She said.

"Yes.. I felt it from the moment I saw you.. Juvia, I love you.." He said. Juvia stood up, with her hands rested on her heart.

"Sorry Lyon-san. Juvia doesn't feel love for Lyon-san.. I love Gray-sama!"

"I know.. But Gray doesn't feel that way for you.. You shouldn't wait for his approach forever.. You deserve so much better. And I think you deserve someone like me!" He said.

"No! It's- _Right.. Gray-sama never noticed Juvia.. But.. But.. _Gray-sama is the one for Juvia! Juvia loves him and she hopes that he'll love her too!" She ran away with teary eyes and returned to the inn.

"I knew she would say that.. Curse that Gray.." He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face with his hands.

Juvia stopped in front of Honeybone's door. She wiped the tears off her eyes. She breathed deeply and cleared her thoughts.

_I am only for Gray-sama.. He is the only one I love.. Juvia cannot accept Lyon-san's love._

She ran both of her hands down her skirt then opened the door. She slowly walked in the inn, trying to find Gray. As soon as she found him, She just sat from a distance, watching him. But she wasn't acting like she usually does when she's stalking Gray. He was taking a drink without his shirt. Gray's eyes shifted to Juvia's direction. He didn't want to make her think that he likes her, but she was acting strange all of a sudden. He put down his mug and walked towards Juvia. She wasn't noticing him even though he was just right in front of her.

"Oi, Juvia." She was still looking on the floor.

"Juvia!" He went down to catch her attention.

"G-g-gray-sama!" She blushed hard.

"Juvia, is something bothering you?" He sat beside her.

"_Why is Gray-sama talking to me?! This is a miracle!"_

_"Juvia.. I love you.."_

"Juvia!" He called out again. Juvia was fantasizing again about Gray.

"Sorry, Gray-sama." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Though, Juvia is happy that you care for her. Juvia thinks that Gray-sama doesn't care about her.." She said. His eyes narrowed.

"I-is that what you think about me...? I'm sorry Juvia.." His voice deepened.

"N-no. It just crossed my mind.. Because Gray-sama does not approach Juvia's feelings for him.." She mumbled.

"Sorry. Don't worry, I care about you. Like the way I care for all our nakama here." He smiled then went away. Juvia showed a faint smile. Although it made her happy that he was worried about her, she was still sad. It wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear.

After two days, they were all ready to leave the inn. They were going to Akane Resort! Everyone was excited to relax and have fun after the Grand Magic Games. But at times, Juvia still worries about Gray's feelings for her.

"Juvia? I noticed that you've been acting strange lately.. Since we won the Grand Magic Games." Erza asked.

"Yeah.. Um, Juvia, I think I just saw you with Lyon at the park the night we had a party?" Lucy added.

"Y-you were with Lyon? Ooooh! What did he say?" Levy got excited.

"Did I hear something about being with Lyon?" Mira suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ahh, No, no.. Um, I mean, yes.. Juvia was with Lyon that night but it was nothing.." She said.

"Juvia! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The girls persuaded her.

"Okay.." They cheered.

"Well, That night, Juvia was stalking Gray as usual.. But Lyon-san went in and brought me to the park.. He told me that.. He told me.."

"What? What did he tell you?" Levy said.

"Lyon-san told Juvia that he loves her.. He told me that I deserved better than Gray-sama.." They girls mumbled words but Juvia didn't understand them.

"then, I told him that Juvia only loves Gray-sama.." She said.

"Oh.. But Juvia, I think Lyon has a point. Gray doesn't really notice your feelings for him.. But if you really love Gray, we will totally support you in whoever you'll choose!" Lucy said.

"_Right.. I remembered asking Gray about his feelings towards Juvia.. But I didn't get an answer.. I'll try to look in to this."_ Erza was thinking about knowing Gray's true feelings.

"Minna! Time to go! We don't want to waste time here than go to Akane Resort!" Makarov shouted.

"Ikkuyo!" They all grabbed their bags and went off.

They finally arrived at the Resort. They put down their bags on the sand and sat down, waiting for their rooms to be announced and who will be together in the rooms. Makarov left to take the room numbers and grouped them. Minutes later, he returned holding a list.

"Yosha! These are the rooms and who will be sharing rooms!" Everyone listened carefully by his announcement.

592: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy

"Ugh. Why do I get to share rooms with that guy!?" Lucy said.

"It's okay, at least we're together, Lucy-san!" Wendy went beside her.

593: Bisca, Alzack, Bixlow

594: Elfman, Ever, Lisanna

"E-eh?! Why am I with Elfman!?" Ever said.

"So you can have a fun time with Elfman!" Mira added.

"Nande!?" She said.

595: Mira, Laxus, Freed

596: Cana, Gajeel, Levy

"G-gajeel!?" She blushed a little

Lastly, 597: Gray, Erza, Juvia

"G-gray-sama?!" Juvia was shocked.

"J-juvia? Erza?!" Gray was shocked too.

"Omae... What do you mean by your tone?! _Perfect. I can investigate things going on in Gray's mind._" Erza threatened.

"Yosh! Get your keys here and proceed to your rooms!" Makarov smiled.

Erza grabbed the key for the room 597. They walked inside the Hotel and found their rooms. Erza led the way and the two followed. She noticed, Juvia has been acting strange lately. Instead of getting all excited, she looked worried and tense. Something is very strange about it. When they entered the room, the found three beds in one room. The bathroom was nice. It had a hot tub and a shower too. The place was big. It was amazing. Erza went straight to the kitchen and see if there were any food. While Juvia went straight to the bedroom and dropped her bags on her bed. She was the first one to unpack. While Gray was just on his bed, sleeping.

_"wh-what?! I'm in.. the same room with Gray-sama.. Just the two of us.. Alone.. But, why do I feel like this? I'm not so excited about it.. What's wrong with me?"_ She thought. She stared at Gray. He was shirtless. Yes, he looked handsome. He looked perfect. But Juvia was slowly losing interest in him when she realized that Gray wasn't really approaching her feelings. Although he knows about what she really feels for him, he didn't seem to care..

She continued unpacking and putting her stuff in the cabinet. First her dresses, casual clothes, shoes, accessories, swim wear... underwear. As soon as she saw her underwear in her bag, her face became hot. She was worried that Gray would see them. She hesitated to bring them out, looking at Gray every time. She hurriedly took them out of the bag and ran to the cabinet. As soon as she was done, she breathed deeply and lied down on the bed.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Erza was very lucky. As she explored the cabinets and the refrigerator, she saw a whole Strawberry cake! She drooled as she saw them. She hesitated for a while before eating them, thinking about Gray and Juvia. She thought of giving some, or eating it by herself. Then she thought, maybe if I finished this. they won't even know that there was a strawberry cake! She grabbed a fork and enjoyed herself, eating her favorite cake.


	2. Gray's Temper

Chapter 2: Gray's Temper

After Juvia finished outting all her stuff in her cabinet, she decided to take a bath. She walked out of the room and went into thebathroom. She didn't notice Erza eating a cake in the kitchen.

"Erza-chan, I'll just take a bath!" She said.

"Mkay!" Erza answered, with her mouth filled with cake.

Juvia slowly opened the bathroom door. When she entered, her eyes widened with amazement. She plugged the tub and opened the water. she took off her clothes while filling up the tub and left them on the basket by the side. She readied a towel and put it on a small table near the tub. She sat in the half-filled tub. Soon, the tub was filled with water and stopped the water. She dipped herself in until the water reaches just below her eyes.

"_Hmm.. Juvia still loves Gray-sama! I won't give up on him. Juvia will keep on waiting until he tells me that he loves Juvia too. But.. Lyon-san is.. Lyon-san is waiting for me too... And I know that he's just waiting for nothing.. Wa-.. Maybe.. Maybe I'm also waiting for nothing...but.. No. I love Gray-sama!" _she thought.

She stood up and twisted her hair, letting excess water drop to the tub. She drained the tub then got off the tub. She took the towel and wrapped it around her body. She went out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. When she entered, she didn't see anyone. Gray wasn't in the room anymore.

She went towards her cabinet and grabbed clothes. She took out shorts and a tank top and underwear too, she tossed her clothes to her bed. She removed her towel then wore her bra and panty.

Gray fluttered his eyes and looked around. He felt dizzy. He groaned and slowly got up. He put his arm on the bed to his right then slowly sat up. When he did, his eyes narrowed. He saw Juvia's back facing him. Her bright blue hair all wet and twisted to the side. He blushed as he looked at Juvia's slender body. He watched her silently as she wore her shorts. He leaned back and bumped his head. He groaned and caught Juvia's attention.

"Wh-G-gray-sama!? Why are you here!?" She covered her chest with a towel. She crouched down and put on her tank top.

"S-sorry Juvia! I didn't mean to! I just woke up and saw you dressing up!"

"G-gray-sama has seen Juvia's body.. Juvia and Gray-sama should-" She was blushing.

"F-forget it! I'll just go outside! " He left the room and went outside. Juvia noticed that he was slightly blushing.

"Gray-sama blushed!? Does this mean... He likes Juvia too!?" She concluded.

By 11 pm, they all went to bed. Erza had so fun eating the strawberry cake, having no clue on what just happened a while ago in that very room. The next day, they all headed out to the beach. All the girls were in their Swimsuits and the guys wore their swimming trunks. Juvia returned to her old self, stalking Gray and doing crazy stuff just to be with him.

When Gray saw Juvia in her swimsuit, he remembered what had happened last night. He looks away immediately when he sees her.

"Gray? Why are you acting strange lately?" Levy asked him.

"Strange? me? How?" He said.

"Yeah! I noticed that whenever you see Juvia, you look away immediately! What happened in your room last night?" She asked.

"Wha-what!? No! Nothing. Nothing.." Levy left him alone, feeling suspicious. Gray slapped himself for acting so weird.

By the afternoon, he received a bento box. There was a letter saying:"For Gray-sama!3" He opened it and saw the food looking like his face and had a heart beside it. He shook his head, wanting to forget what happened last night. He kept the bento and gave it to some kid later when Juvia wasn't there.

But it didn't end there. Juvia continued to give him things and had short love letters with them. He was getting pissed. For the next four days, this continued. He was really getting sick of it. Juvia kept on giving him things because she thought that he liked her too When she saw him blush. In their room, Juvia and Gray didn't talk to each other much.

On their fifth day at the Resort, Juvia decided to make her own move and give Gray his bento personally. This time, Juvia designed and arranged the food, forming a Gray love Juvia. She covered the case and put it in a small bag. She breathed deeply and arranged herself. She fixed her hair and curled them with her fingers. She slowly walked out of the hotel and found Gray. She waited for him to be alone.

When he was all alone, sleeping on a mat, Juvia started to walk towards him. She crouched down beside him and put down the small bag.

"Gray-sama." She shook him lightly.

"Gray-sama, I made this for you. And I wanted to give it personally.." Gray slowly opened his eyes and saw Juvia's blue hair right in front of him.

"Gray-sama I-"

"Juvia? What is it again?" He stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes.

"I made the-"

"Juvia.. I'm sorry but, could you stop giving me things?" He calmly asked. Juvia looked very sad and pained.

"J-juvia doesn't understand.." She said. Gray lost his patience.

"Stop! Okay? I've had enough of this! Why don't you just stop following me and giving me these things? Leave me alone And just go away!" Juvia's heart broke to pieces. Her eyes were filled with tears. She stood up and looked at Gray as her eyes were starting to tear up.

"J-juvia is.. Gray-sama hurt Juvia! Gray-sama is mean! Juvia doesn't deserve someone mean like you!" She cried out loud and ran away.

"J-juvia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Gray..." He turned and saw Erza giving him a death glare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUVIA!?" She prepared to punch Gray.

"I... I'm such a jerk... I told her to.. To go away.." He looked down and told erza weakly. He wanted to get hit by Erza. What he did was way to far.. Erza saw that he was sorry So she put her arm down.

"Gray.. I'd like to talk to you.." She said. Gray stood up and followed Erza to their room.

* * *

"_Juvia is.. Juvia is hurt! Juvia is hurt badly by Gray-sama! Juvia was asked to go away!"_ She ran as fast as she could while she was crying. She was so hurt by Gray's painful words. She continued running until she bumped onto someone. She didn't care about who it was. She just knew that she bumped in to someone. She continued to cry and leaned on the person's shoulder. She felt the person's arms around her. She felt comfort under that person's arms. She looked up and saw a white haired guy.

"L-lyon-san!?" Her eyes narrowed. He continued hugging Juvia.

"Yes, Juvia.. It is me.." He smiled. Juvia gave a faint smile and continued crying on his shoulder.

"J-juvia is hurt! Gray-s-Gray asked her to go away!" She explained. Lyon clenched his fists as he heard what Juvia said about Gray.

"Juvia, would you like to come with me?" He said.

"As long as Gray wouldn't be there to hurt Juvia.." She said.

"Of course he won't. I wouldn't let that jerk close to you after what he did." H smirked then put his arm around her.

"What happened anyway?" He asked as he led her to the hotel where they were also checked in. Juvia was surprised.

"L-lyon san? You also stay in this hotel?" She asked.

"yeah. I decided to take a break and relax after the Grand Magic Games." He smiled then led her to his room: 215

"Come in." He opened the door for her and smiled. She sat down on the couch and put her hands on her lap.

"Juvia, you look so elegant even in a shirt and a skirt." He smiled and Juvia blushed.

"Wh-what? Don't tease me!" She said.

"I'm not teasing you? I'm complimenting you." He went close to her face as if he was going to kiss her.

"J-juvia does not like Lyon-san's behavior!" She said.

"Just kidding! Well, would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" He asked.

"T-tea would be nice." She said.

"Right away!" He smiled then headed to the kitchen and prepared tea. Soon, he came back with a tray in his hands.

"Tea for you," He picked up the tea pot and poured tea on to Juvia's cup. He watched her as she sipped from her cup carefully. He walked around as Juvia was enjoying her tea.

"Lyon-san.." He turned.

"Th-thank you.."

"For what?" He sat beside her.

"For making Juvia feel better." She smiled.

"You're very welcome. Tell me what happened." He said.

"Okay.. It all started after you talked to me.. When Juvia came back from the park, I always get lost in thought. Juvia kept on thinking about what Gray-sama feels about her. Then he suddenly talked to Juvia.. He was worried. But he told me that he cared for me like he does for the others.. And it made Juvia feel sad. When we got here, Gray saw Juvia dressing up.. Before he left, I saw him blush.. So I thought that he liked Juvia because he blushed when he saw her.. I started giving him gifts and lunch but I don't even know if he eats them and uses them.. That night, Juvia and Gray didn't talk to each other or anything. It continued for four days.. But this afternoon, juvia.. Juvia thought that she would give Gray's bento personally. But when I did, he asked Juvia to stop giving him things.. Then.. Then Gray suddenly snapped.. He shouted at Juvia and told her to stop following him and giving him things.. And then he told Juvia to leave him alone and to go away.." Juvia started to cry.

"That jerk.. I told you.. You don't deserve him, Juvia." He hugged her as she cried.

"But.. Juvia still feels something for Gray.."

"Well.. I just thought of something.."

"What does Lyon-san mean?" She asked and got off Lyon's arms. He stood up and faced away from her.

"I have a plan.. I-I'll help you make Gray r-realize what he just missed." His voice was deep and quite shaky.

"Are you okay Lyon-san?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm totally fine.." He said.

"Okay.. What plan are you saying, Lyon-san?"

"I'm thinking of.. of making Gray jealous.." He said.

"Making Gray-sama jealous? What does that mean?" She asked.

"I'm thinking.. If we could pretend that.. That we're going out and show him that you're happy without him.." Lyon looked down, feeling pain in his heart. Juvia felt a little sad about the plan.

"We could pretend that you could live without him, be happy without him, and be-"

"Lyon-san.. Do you think.. Do you think that would work?" Juvia was looking down on the floor.

"It should." He answered.

"Then.. Juvia accepts. Juvia will cooperate in this plan." Lyon was very hurt. He didn't want to pretend, but it was the only thing he could think of to help her.

"Juvia will go out with Lyon-san.." Her phrase made him smile a little.

"and pretend." She continued. Her last words were painful. 'pretend'. Might sound childish, but holds too much pain against him. He breathed deeply and turned.

"Right.. Pretend.." He showed Juvia a fake smile.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Back to room 597 with Erza and Gray..

Erza walked in to the bedroom and sat on her bed. She patted the space beside her, telling Gray to sit beside her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she breathed.

"What is wrong with you, Gray?" She calmly asked. Gray was not answering. He rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head as low as he could.

"Gray!" She shouted. She was very mad at Gray but she didn't want to hurt him. Because she saw how he looked a while ago. He felt sorry for what he did.

"I don't know." He plainly answered.

"Baka! Why do you keep on acting like you know nothing!?" She said.

"I don't know."

"Answer me!" She shouted.

"I don't-" She slapped Gray.

"Gray.. I do not understand what's going on your mind AT ALL. Stop being so stupid and give me an answer!" He laughed. Erza's eyes widened as she heard him laugh. She felt pain. She was pained seeing him like this and knowing Juvia's suffering.

"I'm a jerk! I know that! I am such.. A.. Jerk.." He hit his fore head in each word.

"Stop it.. Be honest with me.. Be honest with yourself! I know I've asked you about this but you didn't give me an answer. You should think deep and find the answer!" She said. Gray closed his eyes for a moment.

"Honest? I don't know what I should be honest about. You're right. I knew that Juvia liked me from the start. I ignored her. I didn't care about what she feels and does she does for me. But I saw her.. I saw her holding hands with Lyon.. I don't understand, that I felt something that really pissed me off. but it's not that I like her." He said.

"Gray.. Do you know what happened that night?" Erza asked in a deep voice. She feels stupid. She was feeling hurt seeing her friends like this. But she knew that she shouldn't be like this. She acted as if she was the one that was rejected and asked to go away.

"No.. I do not know anything about that." He said.

"Well, wanna know? Wanna know what Juvia said about you?" She asked.

"Well, maybe.."

"She told us everything.. Lyon arrived and congratulated her. Then suddenly, he took her to a park. At first, Juvia thought he was her rival. But Lyon cleared everything to her. Lyon.. Confessed his love for Juvia. That he felt what she feels for you.. I don't understand how Juvia likes you and not Lyon even though you're sorta the same. The difference is, You're a jerk. He told her that she deserved better. That she deserved him. Someone who loves her! They were both seeking for someone that would love them back.. And I thought.. They deserved each other.. And.. You're here, not giving a damn and asking Juvia to go away just like that." Gray's eyes narrowed. He felt guilty about what he did.

"But.. Juvia.. Juvia let that chance slip away. For you! For a jerk like you! She told him that no matter what.. No matter how long she has to wait, she will. That she will continue hoping... That you will feel the same way for her.. She knew that you never noticed how she cared so much for you. She accepted that and kept on wishing... She loves you Gray.. But frankly, I think that both of you are stupid.. She shouldn't wait for you? Why should she? And you.. You dense jerk. You should do something about this Gray.." Gray's hands started to shake. He slowly stood up and looked down to the floor.

"I'm... I'm such a jerk.. I'm so stupid! Erza.. I.. I don't know what to do with myself.. Help me.. Help me, Erza.. He knelt down in front of Erza and leaned on Her legs as he cried. Erza touched his head then sat on the floor with him. She hugged him, trying to calm him down as Gray cried on her shoulder.

"Change." She smiled and patted his back.

"Change? How?" Soon, he stopped crying.

"Stop being a jerk. Be a man." She stood up and helped Gray up.

"Right.. What about Juvia?" He asked then wiped his face.

"Keep distance between you two. Sort out your feelings. Then, when your mind is cleared, talk to her. Apologize." She patted his shoulder. He shoes her a faint smile.

"Sorry.. I shouldn't really cry.. Specially in front of you.. I felt like a baby." He laughed a little. she smiled.

"No. It's fine. Everyone needs to cry once in a while. It makes you feel better." She said.

"Thanks.. Thanks a lot, Erza." He said.

Gray went to take a shower to freshen up. He cleared his mind and thought of things he should do. After taking a bath, he felt better. The tension and confusion in his mind were gone.. That time, he knew Juvia wouldn't come back to their room that night. At first he was worried, but thought that she was a strong woman and she could handle herself very well. Later, he decided to take a walk out in the city.

* * *

"Ano, Lyon-san.." Juvia said, looking at the clock.

"Yes, my dear Juvia? Hmm.. Would you like to go to your room now?" He noticed Juvia's actions.

"N-no! You see.. Juvia is.. Is... In the same room with Erza and.. Gray-s- Gray.." She wanted to end her habit of calling him 'Gray-sama'.

"Wha-what? Hm.. That's a problem.. Well then, stay here!" He insisted.

"Wha-here? With Lyon-san?! That's... Juvia is.." She blushed.

"Yes, here! It would be best if you stayed here. So you won't feel lonely!" He said. Juvia looked to door, then to Lyon.

"Juvia will... Juvia will stay here.." She said.

"Yes! Lyon is very happy right now Juvia!" He mocked Juvia's way of talking. Juvia pouted and sat down.

"You could sleep over there! You're lucky my place has two bedrooms in it!" He pointed.

"Th-thank you.. Lyon-san." She said.

"Please, call me Lyon!"

"Um, thank you?. L-lyon." She stood up and walked to her room and sat down. She looked around and remembered something.

"Lyon?" She called. He went in right away.

"Yes?" He said.

"What about my stuff?" She mumbled.

"Hmm.. Do you want to go to your room and get stuff?" He asked.

"N-no.. But there's no other choice right?" She said.

"Wrong! There is another choice!"

"What?" She asked.

"We should go out and buy you stuff!" He said.

"Buy? But Juvia isn-"

"That's the only way! And it's my pleasure! I'll buy them for you!" He went closer to her.

"Juvia can't accept your help. It's too much." She said.

"No! Did you forget? I love you, Juvia." He whispered in her ear. She blushed as she felt Lyon's cool breath on her ear. She kept silent.

"Come on! We're pretending that we're dating right?" He reached out his hand. Juvia looked at him then slowly reached out for his hand.

"O-okay.. I'll just get ready." She said.

"Right!" He went to his bedroom and got ready as well.

He put on some denim shorts and a blue shirt. He sat at the couch and waited for Juvia. She went in front of the mirror and fixed her shirt. She pulled it down a bit and fixed her her. She tied it on low pigtails and curled it using her fingers. she grabbed her small bag and went out.

"Juvia! You look so cute!" He praised.

"Th-thank you.." Lyon reached out his arm then Juvia smiled, hooking her arm onto his.

they went out to the city and walked around for a while. They went to the mall then looked for some clothes. Juvia bought a dress and two pairs of shorts. Lyon insisted that she could borrow his shirts anyway. Juvia stopped as she remembered something.

"Juvia? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um.. Juvia remembered something she needs.." She said.

"What is it? Let's buy it!" Juvia's heart was beating fast.

"Um.. Juvia prefers to buy them alone.."

"What? Why? What is it anyway?" He went close.

Gray was walking along the mall with his hands on his pocket. Then suddenly, something caught his attention. He went closer and saw Lyon. He looked like he was talking to someone. When he moved, he saw Juvia! Gray felt his insides boil, wanting to jump on Lyon. But he breathed deeply and calmed down. He has to keep distance between Juvia Until he's all sorted out. He had nothing to do but watch them from a distance..

"Lyon doesn't need to know!" She looked away.

"hmm.. I think, I know what you need!" Juvia's face turned red.

"No. Lyon doesn't know!" She said.

"You need... Underwear!" He laughed. Her face was burning.

"Ugh. Juvia hates Lyon! Juvia doesn't like being laughed at!" She pouted.

"Gomen, gomen! That's alright Juvia! It's normal to buy underwear? Come one!" He grabbed her hand and walked. Gray's eyes widened as he saw him hold her hands. He followed them until they reached a shop.

"Stay here!" She pointed at Lyon.

"But-"

''No, juvia refuses to go inside with Lyon!" She crossed her arms.

"Hmph.. Okay.. Be quick!" He pouted.

He stood there, holding the paper bags of Juvia's new clothes. Gray kept on watching until he snapped back to his senses.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't go following them around!?" He told himself then left the mall immediately. For a moment, he felt like he was a stalker like what Juvia was.

Soon, Juvia went out, holding another paper bag. Lyon insisted on carrying it but she refused. She told him that it was Juvia's private stuff. Before they went home, they stopped by a small cafe and had coffee and a small snack just to remove their hunger. They had a fun time. They forgot their problems and left them for a moment. They went home then rested. Juvia put her stuff in her cabinet then Lyon handed her a few shirts.

Juvia went to take a warm bath before sleeping. She changed, wearing Lyon's shirt and her new shorts. She went to her room and lied down, thinking about Gray and Lyon.

_"Lyon is very nice. He makes Juvia feel happy. He makes Juvia forget her problems and make her feel better.. Unlike how Gray made Juvia feel.. Gray is mean.. Lyon is kind.. Juvia... Juvia likes Lyon.."_

"Juvia!" He suddenly opened the door and entered. Juvia squealed a little Then Lyon laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.. I just wanted to say goodnight!" He smiled. Juvia smiled back.

"Juvia is thankful to Lyon.. He helped Juvia a lot. Juvia enjoyed being with him." She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed spending time with me. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi, Lyon!" Lyon closed the door and left. He was very happy.

He was happy that Juvia told him that she liked him. But his smile suddenly turned into a frown. He realized that Juvia meant that she liked him as a friend.. And he remembered that she still had feelings for Gray..

"Hm.. I just wish we weren't pretending.." He mumbled then went to bed.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it? I know characters are mostly OOC. Hmm, what do you say? I make this quick or make it a bit longer? And tell me, who should I pair in the end? Lyon or Gray? Still can't make up my mind! Or would you like me to make two endings?

Please do review! The next chapter will depend on your answers! I'd appreciate it if you helped me! :))


	4. Juvia's Pay Back

Chapter 4: Juvia's Pay Back

The blue haired water mage fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up. She woke up because of the sun rays shining straight on her face. She rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She stretched her arms and her legs then stood up. It was about 8 am that time. She went out and saw Lyon watching tv. He still had an apron on him. She smiled then sat beside him.

"oh, ohayo, Juvia!" He patted her head.

"O-ohayo Lyon.." She blushed as he touched her head.

"Are you hungry? I just finished cooking breakfast! It's mushroom soup!" He smiled.

"Okay." Lyon reached out his hand, helping Juvia to stand and let her sit down.

He was a real gentle man. He pulled the chair for juvia, he opens doors for her, brings stuff for her and many more. Juvia liked Lyon's caring attitude. He took two bowls and put soup in them then put it on the table. They were sitting in front of each other as they ate. She took a sip as Lyon was watching her.

"Well?" He said.

"Juvia likes it." She smiled then continued eating.

"Lyon appreciates it!" He joked.

"So, I'm thinking of going to the beach today!" He continued.

"Okay. Juvia will stay here."

"What? No! I meant, I want to go to the beach with you!" He laughed.

"Well, if Lyon insists.. Juvia accepts his offer." They continued eating and finished their soup.

Lyon sat on the couch and let Juvia take a bath. She went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. When Lyon saw her, he blushed. He didn't know what to say. If he should say sorry, compliment her or what. Juvia looked away immediately and walked to her room. Now, it was Lyon's turn to take a bath. Juvia finished packing up a few stuff. Lotion, brush, shades, and Lyon's shirt. She wore her Blue bikini under and wore a pair of shirts and a tank top. She sat at the couch as she waited for Lyon. Soon, Lyon came out of the bathroom, shirtless and had his towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

juvia blushed as she saw Lyon's slightly wet muscular body and his blue Lamia Scale mark on his chest. her lips slightly parted as she looked at his handsome face and his soaking white hair. She didn't realize that she was staring that long. All of a sudden, she shook her head and blinked twice and saw Lyon beside her. she looked down and saw that he was still in his towel.

"L-lyon?!" She squealed.

"Why do you have such a look on your face?" He smirked as he leaned closer to her. Juvia felt Lyon's chilly chest lean against her. Even though it was a bit hot, his body still felt cold. Well, he is an ice mage. She blushed hard.

"J-juvia does not understand Lyon!" She covered her eyes and he laughed.

"Hm, does juvia like seeing Lyon's body?" Juvia was shaking. She felt really nervous and her face was burning. Lyon. took her hands off her eyes and held them gently.

"Juvia, you're face looks like a tomato! Am I that hot for you ?" He joked.

"Juvia does not think th-that way! Lyon is-"

"Right, right. I know. I might act like this at times. Sorry. But no worries. I'm just kidding." He stood up and went back to his room.

Juvia gave a deep sigh and put her hand on her forehead. Her face was really waiting for Lyon, all she thought was seeing Lyon in his towel. She told herself that being shirtless is the same way as that but she didn't understand why she felt like that.

"Let's buy snacks on our way there!" He went out, wearing swimming trunks and a white shirt.

"R-right." She stood up. they left together, walking with their arms hooked on each other as they went to a nearby shop. they bought two sandwiches, two bottles of soft drinks and some chips. soon, they headed to the beach.

They went to a part of the beach that only had a few people. But even so, the Fairy Tail mages still saw them together!

"Look! That's Juvia right? And she's with.. Lyon!" Lucy pointed as she told the girls.

"Ooooh! Are they going out?" Levy said.

"Maybe. Erza said that she wasn't sleeping at their room these past few days.. Because of Gray.." She replied.

"Ne, lu-chan, do you think they are really going out?" She repeated.

"Well, yeah. Just look at them." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Gray was in a distance, leaning on some rock while watching the two people together. He was really out of his mind.

Juvia took of her shirt and her shorts, revealing her blue bikini. She was sitting down on a mat while putting lotion on her arms. Lyon was standing beside her, admiring Juvia's bright blue hair and her slender body. He took of his shirt then sat besides Juvia.

"Eh?" She looked at him as she continued applying lotion on her legs.

"What?" He asked.

"Why is Lyon still here?"

"Is something wrong with that?" He was slightly confused.

"Mm, no. But Lyon can have fun without me. Lyon doesn't have to wait for Juvia to finish." She said.

"Well, what if I want to have fun with you?" He growled and put his arms across juvia, almost seemed like he was on top of her.

"Ch-ch-ch-chotto Matte! J-juvia doesn't like Lyon's behavior!" She blushed and pushed him slightly away. Gray was starting to get mad.

"Did Lyon just try to touch her!? Konoyarou.." He clenched his fist. He loosened his self when he saw Lyon laugh. It was a joke. Ugh.

"Just joking!" he sat beside her again and laughed.

"Hm, need a hand with that?" He pointed at her lotion.

"J-juvia can't reach her back... Can Lyon h-help juvia?" She mumbled.

"Sure! I'd be glad to help.." His voice was on his 'joking' tone again. Juvia blushed.

"Just kidding!" he took the lotion and out some on his hands. He rubbed his hands together, spreading it on his hands then touched Juvia's back. By his touch, juvia felt a tingling sensation that travelled through her whole body. She tried to hide her nervousness that she was feeling the moment his hands touched her back. Her face was red as a tomato and was hot as the sun. Soon, she felt more comfortable with Lyon's touch as he finished applying lotion on to her back.

"eeep! Lu-chan! Look at them!" Levy pointed at Lyon and Juvia as they watched him rub her back.

"Aww. How sweet!" The fairy tail girls giggled as they watch them. While they were enjoying the view, Gray was furious. He couldn't stand what he was seeing so he decided to return to the hotel.

as he made his way to the hotel, he bumped into natsu. He wasn't in the mood to fight that time. He was sad.

"Woi! Konoyaro! You dare to bump me Ice boy?!" He was challenging him. He remained looking down.

"Sorry." Natsu's eyes narrowed. He was in complete shock. Sorry?! How could he say sorry!? He should've punch him in the face by now and fight him. Natsu was worried. He decided to call Erza.

"Th-thanks for helping Juvia.." Her voice was shaky.

"No prob! Now, come on!" He stood up and pulled juvia towards the water.

They splashed water on to each other's face, competing against each other, and many more. They were having fun. Later, they took a brake and had a snack. Not for long, they returned to the water again. By late afternoon, they decided to return and rest.

"Ahh! Today was tiring!" Lyon lied down on the couch.

"Yeah! Juvia had fun with Lyon!" She followed to the couch and rested on his chest. Lyon was surprised by Juvia's action. but he ignored it anyway so Juvia won't feel conscious about it. They laughed together. He slowly put hisarm around Juvia as she was resting on his chest. Silence remained as they rested.

"Ano, Lyon?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Juvia and the others will leave tomorrow.." She said. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to force Juvia to make decisions.

"Juvia enjoyed her stay here.." She continued. Her words made Lyon smile.

"Well.. What do you want? Will you leave me and end our relationship here, or.. Do you want me to go to Magnolia and continue all this?" He didn't want to directly say 'pretend'.

"Juvia... Juvia wants to continue pretending with Lyon. Gray is not feeling jealous. Juvia wants Gra-" Ouch.. That hurt.

"Okay. I understand.. Well, time for you to go. You should get your stuff back at you room and pack them up. You wouldn't want all your stuff left there, right?" He didn't let juvia finish her words.

he knew that it would just hurt him more. She smiled then went to her real room. Together with Erza. And Gray.. Right when she left, she punched the wall and burst into tears, saying Juvia's name.

"Juvia... Juvia! Why does she love him?! Why does it have to be HIM!? He doesn't deserve him! Juvia.. Juvia deserves to be with me.." He continued punching the wall.

"Maybe.. All this is wrong.. I'm just killing myself slowly.. I should do something.." He mumbled.

Juvia made her way to the elevator, then to their room. She breathed deeply before entering. She slowly opened the door. The first person she saw was Gray.. He was on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She looked at him for a while then went to the bedroom immediately. She saw Erza. And Natsu. She immediately went back and tried to listen to their conversation..

"He was acting so strange.. He just said sorry to me, when he should've fought with me.." Natsu said.

"Hmm.. He probably saw Lyon and Juvia together at the beach this morning." Juvia's eyes narrowed as she heard this. Gray-sama is affected by them?! She felt a little happiness. Since that was all she needed to hear, she entered the room.

"J-juvia!?" They were startled.

"Hi.. Erza.. Natsu.." She showed a faint smile. She proceeded on to her cabinet and grabbed all her stuff. She put them all on the bed and started packing.

"Um, Erza. I'll be going." Natsu left. Things were very strange lately. Because of Gray, Natsu turned gloomy too. You don't see that everyday.

"Juvia, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes. Juvia is all right. She is happy that she spends time with Lyon." She smiled.

"What happened between you two lately?" She asked.

"Um, Juvia does not want to talk about these things now." She smiled.

"O-okay.." Erza went and packed her things too.

Soon, when Juvia finished, she went out of the bedroom and saw gray sitting.

"Is it true? Lyon and you are.."

"Yes.. Juvia and Lyon are going out. How does Gray feel about it?" She said.

"I Am... To be honest, I feel annoyed. I get irritated when I see you together.." He told her the truth. Juvia's eyes Widened. She felt slightly happy but she shook that happiness away immediately. She wanted to make Gray super jealous. This wasn't enough. She felt that she wanted revenge..

"Juvia?" He waited for an answer or a comment or anything.

"Juvia thinks... That Gray should stay away from Juvia and let her be happy without Gray. J-juvia deserves to be happy. And... Juvia is not happy if she sees Gray." Her voice was shaky.

Gray's eyes narrowed. He felt like he was stabbed. Right in his heart. Juvia walked towards the door as he cried silently. All the pain went back to him. Right when he was starting to change and sort out his feelings for Juvia. She heard him cry. A tear dropped from her eyes then left. She didn't want to act like that to Gray, but every time she remembers what he told her, she just wanted to make him pay. She wiped her eyes that were filled with tears and walked slowly to the elevator.

She was looking down when she entered the elevator, not seeing the people she was with inside it. She looked up and saw Gajeel. He looked shocked. He was shocked because he saw Juvia cry. It wasn't really his thing to comfort people and give advices but he can't help but ask.

"Juvia, why are you crying? Crying is for the weak." He said strongly. But deep inside he feels a little sorry for her. Everyone in the guild knew what had happened between her and Gray and what she has with Lyon.

"Juvia said mean things to Gray.. Juvia didn't mean to hurt him. Juvia just wanted to make Gray feel what Juvia did." She said, wiping off her tears.

"Oh. Like revenge?" He said. She didn't answer.

"Gajeel-kun, how about you and Levy-chan? Do you fight often?" She asked. Gajeel and Levy have gone out for a long time. Just before what happened at the Tenroujima Tree. That's why they were partners in the S-class test.

"W-well, mostly.. But those fights weren't the serious ones.. Just joking around and teasing and stuff.." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"How much do you love Levy-chan?" Gajeel was speechless. He was not used to talking about stuff like that. The elevator reached Juvia's floor. She wanted to talk more so she just pulled Gajeel out.

"I-I don't know! I... I just know that I'm happy when I'm with her! Even though we tease each other a lot.. And don't agree with some stuff.." he scratched his head, still trying to look more of his cool, bad ass character. Juvia laughed. While he was talking, she was thinking about someone..

And that someone was...

* * *

Okay, I decided to put a little suspense. Still thinking about who's Juvia is going to end up. Because, if it was Gray, Hmm.. I don't know. The story might be a little short. but if it was Lyon, this might be a little longer! what do you guys want? :)

hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

_"Juvia... Juvia thinks she loves.." _After Gajeel answered her question, she suddenly ran of to Lyon's room.

"Lyon! Lyon!" She called. She reached his door and knocked quickly. She knocked for a few times but he wasn't opening the door. She thought that he was busy. She reached out for the door knob then opened. Why was it unlocked? What was he thinking? She was puzzled. She entered the room slowly, thinking about the unlocked door.

"Lyon!" She blinked then ran to his room.

"Wha? L-lyon?" She couldn't believe herself.

She doesn't want to believe what she thought Lyon just did. She browsed his room. His cabinets, desks and other things. His things weren't there. She showed a fake smile, trying to calm her self down. She ran to the bathroom, thinking that Lyon was just taking a bath but he wasn't there either.

She was almost down to tears. She slowly walked to the couch to breathe. When she sat down, she saw a note on the table and a big paper bag beside it. She checked the things inside the paper bag. She was confused. Her things were all packed. She hurriedly grabbed the note and read it. Her eyes narrowed.

Dear Juvia,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I did this. This is the only thing that I thought was I just made the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it. I felt like I was killing myself slowly because I told you that. And you decided to continue it. It hurt me.

i know you still love Gray.. But.. I love you, Juvia.. I love you, and I... Was very hurt because you told me that we were just pretending.. I know it's also my fault because I'm the one who insisted it. I shouldn't have said that.

i thought.. Did those days, when we were together, were they true? were they true to you? Or you thought of it as pretending? So I thought of going away. I know you decided to continue pretending, but I can't take it. I can't stand having fun with you, but in the end, I look back and realize that we were just pretending. Everything was just nothing but a dream.

Juvia.. I'm sorry. I might not be with you... But you will always be in my heart. And I know that Gray will always be in your heart too. Even though I hate him, and thatyou don't deserve him? I thought that you would never love me back.

I love you Juvia.. And I'm Sorry..

Love,

Lyon V.

As she read the letter, she cried. Tears were dropping on the note that Lyon wrote. She kept the note in her pocket. She grabbed her stuff and ran back to their room. She was crying.. Gray stood up as he saw her.

"Juvia! Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked.

"Lyon... Lyon left.. He left Juvia.. Because he loves me.. And he was hurt.. Because.. Juvia loves Gray!" She cried then ran to the bedroom. Gray was speechless. When Juvia arrived in the room.

"Why are you crying Juvia?" She asked.

"Juvia is mean! It's all Juvia's fault!" She blamed herself.

"Why?" Erza looked troubled. Juvia explained everything. Erza grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Juvia.. If you love Lyon, leave.. Find him. It's hard to find someone when you have no clue on where he is.. But if you know that you love Gray.. Then, stay." Juvia can't choose. She still has feelings for Gray. She just wanted her wound to heal..

"Juvia can't choose.."

"But you can't love both of them!" Erza said. Juvia looked into her eyes and thought of somehing.

"Lyon must've left something! He can't just leave without telling Juviaabout where he is! Juvia knows... That Lyon.. Loves her.." She said. Erza smiled and knew her answer. She wouldn't act like that if she didn't like Lyon.

Juvia grabbed the paper bag and removed everything inside it. She looked for something, then soon she found a small piece of paper.

"I am not your rival.."

It was all it said. Juvia smiled as she read this. She knew where he was. He was at the park near Honeybone. In Crocus..

"Erza! Lyon is... In Crocus!" She said.

"Will you go? If you do, I'll handle everything Here." She asked.

"Hm.. Juvia wants to go home. Juvia will think for a while." They smiled at each other and continued packing.

Hours later, Gray went in and found Erza and Juvia asleep. He smiled as he looked at Juvia's face. She fell asleep, sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed. He crouched down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. He cupped Juvia in his arms and carried her to bed. He tucked her in her blanket then kissed her forehead as goodnight. He smiled then went to bed as well.

The next day, juvia woke up, wondering how she got up on her bed. She looked around and saw erza standing By the window.

"Erza?" She called.

"Did Erza carry Juvia to bed?" Erza looked confused.

"No.. I slept before you, right?" She said As she picked up her luggage and went out to the Living room.

"G-gray-sama?!" He was the only person that can carry her to bed. She raised her hand to her mouth then went out of the bedroom. She looked around for Gray to thank him. She saw him at the kitchen, drinking water.

"G-gray-sama?" Her habit of calling him with -sama returned.

"J-juvia!? Um.. Ohayo.." He was startled. He didn't expect her to talk to him.

"Ohayo.. Ano, Gray-sama.. Did you carry Juvia to bed?" She asked, with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Yeah.. Juvia I-"

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama." She smiled at him. Gray's eyes widened. Did she forgive him?!

"Juvia.. Do you forgive me?" He looked down and asked with a deep voice.

"Juvia forgives Gray! And.. Juvia is sorry for saying mean things to Gray yesterday.." She smiled. Erza eavesdropped on their coversation, bringing a smile on her face. Everything was going fine.

"Thank you Juvia.. I'm sorry for being mean to you too.." He pulled her close to him and hugged her. Juvia blushed. Gray was starting to like her.. But he still hasn't fully admitted it to himself.

"Juvia is happy." She hugged him back as she smiled.

They all prepared for leaving and gathered outside.

"Yosha! Is everybody here?" Makarov said.

"Hai!" They all answered.

"Let's go home!" He said.

They all went back to the guild and partied. When they arrived, they saw a banner that said Congratulations to Fairy Tail! That was made by the other guild members who weren't at the Resort.

"Tadaima!" they all said then celebrated their victory!

Later that day at Fairy Hills, the girls asked Juvia about her story. She told them that Gray and her were fine and that she'd leave to go see Lyon when she's ready. Now that they were okay, Lyon was the one who had problems. He figured that all three of them can never be happy.

Everyday, Lyon stays at the bench where they talked, hoping for Juvia to come. he already realized that Gray and Juvia were fine now because Juvia went back to the even knowing this, he still hoped for Juvia's presence at the park.

The next day, the mages were all worn out from partying. Juvia's life had changed. Gray talks to her often these times that she didn't even have to stalk him. He just goes and talks to her at times. She was happy, but she was still thinking about going to crocus. So her focus wasn't all out to Gray. She still misses Lyon. And she knows that he is waiting for her at the park..

They all made their own decisions. Juvia's decision was to stay for a few days at Magnolia and eventually leave and go to Crocus. Gray decided to straighten up and show his interest in Juvia little by little.

Lyon's decision was to patiently wait for Juvia's answer. Without knowing how long or if she even plans on answering..


	6. What She Doesn't Understand Is

Konnichiwa minna! I've decided who's she going to end up with! Please do continue to support this fic! I will put in more effort on adding twists and making it longer! :)

* * *

Chapter 6: What She Doesn't Understand Is..

The next day, Juvia just sat at a chair by the bar and did nothing. She didn't have much close friends in the Guild. She has always spent her time stalking Gray around the guild so now, she doesn't have anything to do. She didn't feel like following him anymore. The other mages understood why Juvia behaved that way because of what happened at the Resort. She just sat there, drinking juice.

"Juvia-chan! Don't you have plans for today?" Mira asked as she served her another glass.

"Juvia doesn't think so.. She doesn't know what to do.. Juvia always follows Gray before.." She sipped on her orange juice.

"Hmm.. Well, why don't you go on a job?" She suggested.

"Okay." She finished her drink, smiled then went to look at the job Board.

She stood there with both her hands at her back as she thought carefully on what to pick. First, she thought of the reward. Then about how hard the mission is. There a lot to choose from. As she browsed the board, something caught her attention.

"Hm? 100, 000 jewels? Hmm.." She smiled as she looked at the reward. She looked up and saw what the job was. It was infiltrating a group of bandits' base and save a girl named Zumi. juvia looked at the paper and thought about getting the job.

"Hmm.. Infiltrating? Juvia could do that.." She thought. Suddenly, Gray walked by her side and looked at that job too.

"Infiltrating and saving some girl for 100,000 that sounds too easy! I'm gonna go on this job!" He said. Juvia looked annoyed.

"J-juvia is first to get that job!" She told him. He shifted his head towards her and smirked. He held her left shoulder then smiled.

"Then, let's go on this job together!" He said.

"J-juvia doesn't need-"

"Juvia, go on this job with me. You wanna go right?" He said.

"O-okay.." She approved. Gray went to the bar and showed Mira the job post. He told her that he'll be going on a job with Juvia.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning!" he told Juvia then left the guild. Juvia was puzzled.

Why did Gray want to go on a job with her? As soon as Gray left, She decided to grab some lunch. She went to a small restaurant to eat there. After eating, she strolled around town on her own. She really had nothing to do. She spent her days stalking for Gray so she didn't know what to do during her spare time. Just after sunset, she went to another restaurant to buy her dinner. She took the food back to fairy hills so she could eat them later. When she went home, she looked at her Gray-sama doll and carried it by its hands.

"Why did Gray-sama want to go on a job with Juvia?" She asked the doll and returned it to its proper place.

Then she thought, she wanted to make a new doll. This time, a Lyon-san doll. She totally forgot about preparing for the job and made a new plush doll instead. She gathered her materials and sat in front of her desk all night to make the doll. She didn't notice, she stayed up all night until 4 am. When she finished, she raised the doll and smiled at it.

"Ahh! Juvia is finally finished! Juvia will eat dinner and take a shower before she plays with her dolls!" She put her Lyon-san doll on the desk and stretched her arms. She ate her dinner then went to take a bath. She did feel a little exhausted, having no sleep yet. She didn't notice the time. After taking a bath, she dressed up and tied her hair in to cute pigtails.

"Juvia has another doll! Juvia will play with her dolls!" She ran to her bed and grabbed her Gray-sama doll. She played with them, pretending that they are fighting for Juvia.

"Juvia is very beautiful! Gray likes Juviaa!" She grabbed her Gray doll.

"What!? Lyon likes Juvia! And don't copy the way she talks!" She grabbed her Lyon doll with her right hand.

"Konoyaro! Juvia is mine!" She shook Gray

"Yada! Juvia deserves someone like me!" She shook Lyon.

"Eh?!

"Wanna go!?" She joined the heads of the two dolls.

*eeeek.

"Eh?" She stopped at the moment with her hands still joining the two dolls like they were fighting and bobbed her head towards the door's direction.

"Um... What are you doing Juvia?" Someone suddenly entered her room.

"G-gray-sama?!" She was frightened.

"Uh.. Are those-?" He pointed at the dolls. She looked down then immediately hid them behind her back.

"um.. Never mind that! Why is Gray so early?" Her voice was shaky.

"Huh? It's 6 am. What's so early about that?" He scratched his head.

"s-six!? J-juvia hasn't slept yet!" She was surprised.

"Wha!? Okay, okay.. Get some rest. We'll just leave after lunch. Okay?" He sighed.

"O-okay.. Juvia is sorry.." She said.

"See you later at the guild 'kay?" He waved goodbye then left.

Juvia hit her forehead lightly of embarrassment then lied down on her bed. She drifted to sleep immediately. When she woke up, she took a bath and got ready for the mission. She ate at a restaurant then headed to the guild to meet up with Gray.

"Gray-sama!" she waved as she walked towards him by the bar.

"Yosh. Ready?" He smiled.

"Yes. Juvia is sorry again for this morning.." She said.

Gray looked at her and smiled. It made her blush. She still can't believe that he's acting like this to her. He was never like that before. They started walking together to the train station. Their job was to infiltrate some bandits' base and save a girl named Zumi. There wasn't anything that stated something about who she was anyway. After a few hours in the train, they finally reached Balsam village to talk to the person who requested the job. They went to a big house near the forest. They stopped in front of it.

"Are you the mages who accepted the job?" An old man opened the door slightly and put his head out.

"Yes. We are from fairy tail." Gray answered.

"Come in! Come in!" He smiled widely and opened the door, showing the inside of the mansion. There was an elegant fountain at the middle. The old man guided them to the living room, where a man and a woman were sitting on the couch, with their arms hooked to each other's.

"Sir, they are the mages from Fairy Tail who accepted the job." The old man bowed. The woman stood up, raising her hands to her mouth.

"Thank you for accepting the job! Please do sit down." She smiled with teary eyes.

"So, what happened to Zumi?" Juvia asked.

"She was kidnapped by bandits. She is our daughter, Jizumi. Just a few days ago, we received a call from the bandits who took her away. They were asking for money in exchange for her freedom." The man explained.

"Did you give them money?" Gray asked.

"Yes. They asked for 50, 000 jewels at first."

"At first?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. They demanded for 50, 000 jewels when they first called. When we gave them the money, they refused to let our poor Zumi free. And then they called once again, asking for more jewels. But now, we refuse to give them what they ask for because they wouldn't let her free." He explained.

"Right. We'll do our best to bring her back. May we see a picture of your daughter?" Gray asked.

The woman nodded as response then took a picture frame with the three of them in the picture. Her hair was long and straight and had a light brown color and she had blue eyes. As soon as they saw the picture, they stood up and said good bye. They decided to stay for the night and leave the next morning. They went to an inn.

"Two rooms please." He said.

"Um, we are very sorry sir. But we only have one room left." The girl said.

"One room? Hmm.. Juvia?" He called. She stood next to Gray.

"Yes?"

"They only have one room left.. Is it okay for you?" He said.

"J-juvia will share a room w-with Gray-sama? Only t-the two of u-us!?" She was blushing.

"Y-yeah.. If you put it that way.." He scratched his head and grinned.

"Um.. O-okay.. We don't have a choice right?" She smiled. They took their key to the room and grabbed their bags. They looked around the room. It had one bed and one couch.

"Okay. I'll sleep here." He sat at the couch and made himself comfortable.

"R-right.. Juvia is sorry.." She mumbled.

"Sorry? Why?" He asked.

"Juvia shouldn't have come with Gray. And because of Juvia, Gray will sleep on the couch.." She said. Gray stood up and slowly walked towards her. When he got closer, Juvia was starting to feel nervous.

"U-um.." She slowly stepped backwards until she found herself leaning on the wall. Gray continued to walk towards her. He stopped in front of her then pinned her to the wall. Juvia's heart was beating fast. She was blushing so hard and her hands were shaky. She gripped the sides of her skirt tight so she could stop shaking.

"Juvia.." His voice was deep. His head was down and he had a handsome smirk on his face. He looked and sounded so seductive as he mentioned her name. He rested his hands up to his elbows on the wall which made him move closer to Juvia. She was very very nervous.

"G-gray-sama? Wha-?" She said,

"I _want _to go on this job _with _you, Juvia. Well, if you don't want me to sleep on the couch.. Do you want me to sleep on the bed with you?" His voice was still the same. The words themselves could make Juvia just melt and burst out. But with his sexy voice? Juvia would freak out! She was speechless. their Eyes were locked to each other's, not taking them of even for a second.

"What do you think? I'd be happy to sleep beside you.. But if you don't want to, I'm fine with the couch." He said. Juvia pushed Gray slightly away from her. He stepped back and stood up properly.

"Wh-why is Gray acting like this? Juvia doesn't understand!" She said.

"Juvia, why don't you understand? Do you really want me to say It out loud for you?" He smirked the sat on the couch's arm.

"Y-yes.." She said.

"Hmph. Okay. The only reason why I'm like this... Is because.. I.." He stopped then went in front of Juvia again.

"I like you..." He whispered in her ear.

"ch-ch-j-wh-g-" She couldn't make up words to say. Her mind just bursted out by hearing his three words. As she was muttering stuff, Gray suddenly cupped her cheeks then kissed her lips. Juvia's eyes were wide open. She couldn't process everything that was happening just now. Everything was happening way too fast. After a few seconds, she slowly closed her eyes as Gray kissed her. When they ended their kiss, Juvia was still speechless and Gray was smiling at her.

"Do you understand now, Juvia?" He smirked.


	7. Stolen

Chapter 7: Stolen

_"Do you understand now, Juvia?" He smirked._

Juvia's eyes widened and put her hands onto her mouth.

"G-gray-sama likes J-Juvia?!" She was still processing the things happening at the moment.

"Yeah.. I really do Juvia." He said.

"Juvia is.. Juvia is very happy! Juvia wanted Gray-sama to like her too!" She smiled. her words made Gray know that she accepted his feelings for her. He smiled then hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Um.. Gray-sama?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Gray-sama c-can sleep on the b-bed with J-juvia.." She mumbled.

"R-really? You don't have to force yourself. I mean, really. I'm fine with the couch. But, I'm not saying I don't want to sleep beside you, it's just-"

"Yes.. Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to sleep on the couch." She cut his sentence.

"R-right.. So I'll just um, go take a shower." He rubbed the back of his head and then went to the bathroom.

As he went inside, Juvia slowly walked to the bed and sat down. She was just staring at nothing. After a few minutes, she blinked and went back to her senses.

"Juvia is very shocked at this moment.. Juvia never thought that this very moment would come this early.. Gray told Juvia that he likes her.. Juvia feels happy but.." She thought

*Creeeek

Juvia shifted her eyes towards the bathroom door's direction. She was looking on the floor, upwards, finding Gray wrapped in a towel. She looked at him for a little while then blushed. She immediately remembered Lyon. By remembering him, she shifted her eyes away from Gray and frowned as she looked down. Although she understood that Gray liked her, now she doesn't understand what she feels at the moment. Her reactions and expressions on seeing Lyon in a towel was way more exaggerated than how she felt just now. Now that she understood Gray and Lyon's feelings.. Her feelings were the ones left understood. The next thing she knew, Gray was sitting next to her, wearing his boxers and had no shirt on. She looked at him then unconsciously smiled faintly as she saw him. She remembered the time when they were at the beach and had him put sun block on her back.

"-okay, Juvia? Um.. Juvia?" gray said.

"Um, Wh-what did you say?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing.. you can take a shower now.." He mumbled.

"O-okay." She nodded then headed to the bathroom.

As she was taking a shower, she kept on asking herself about why does she feel.. Somehow, 'unsatisfied'? And why does she think of Lyon occasionally? She knows that she likes him but not the way she likes Gray. She doesn't know if her 'different' way of liking Lyon was better or less than how she feels for Gray. She turned off the water then wrapped her body with a towel. She opened the door slowly and found Gray lying on the bed. She looked around for her things and found it by gray's bed side. now she was nervous. She breathed deeply and calmed herself.

After, she walked to Gray's side then crouched down to get some clothes. Luckily, Gray was asleep. she grabbed her matching black underwear, shorts and a tank top. As she grabbed them, she remembered that those were one of those clothes that Lyon bought for her. She laughed lightly when she thought about the time she had to buy her own underwear and Lyon figured her out. She laughed at how she made him stay outside of the shop. Suddenly, Gray groaned. She covered her mouth because she woke him up with her light giggles. She immediately stood up and hid behind the bathroom door, watching gray sit up.

"G-gray-sama, please go back to sleep.." She said.

"Why?" He said.

"Um, nevermind.." She closed the door then changed clothes.

She went out and stopped just before the end of the bed. She went on the bed then crawled as quietly as she can to reach her place. Gray suddenly blinked, opening his eyes slightly. It made Juvia freeze.

"You do know how what you're doing makes me feel right?" He smirked.

She looked down to her slightly exposed chest then covered them with her arms. She hurried lying down and faced away from Gray's direction, feeling embarrassed. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know if it was still possible, but her heart beat faster than it ever did as soon as she felt Gray's hand play with her hair.

"Do you remember the time when you said that you wanted to have 30 babies with me?" his voice deepened. Juvia was tensed. She gripped her fists tight, trying not to burst out and bit her lips so she couldn't make a sound.

"J-juvia and Gray-s-sama has a mission to go to tomorrow.. They need r-rest.. Oyasumi!" She hurried then covered her body with a blanket, feeling shy after Gray told her that her body makes him feel 'something'. She forgot that they should share blankets. so she turned slowly with her eyes closed tight. She opened her eye lids slowly, finding herself looking into Gray's clear eyes locked on to her's.

"G-gray should use the blanket t-too.. Juvia sh-shouldn't be selfish..." She mumbled.

Without saying a word, he pulled the blanket and arranged it on both. Their eyes were still staring at each other's. Seconds later, she felt the air inside the blanket was getting cold. It was because of the Ice Mage's body. Because the room was a bit warm, the cool air that was caused by Gray's body made her feel relaxed. Soon, her eyes dropped and fell asleep. Gray watched her as she slept until he fell asleep too. Next morning, she found herself in Gray's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head around. She was still half asleep so she went back to her place and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows twitched when she felt something rub across where her ribs were. She opened her eyes then saw that it was Gray's hand. She immediately covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She breathed slowly until she calmed down. She held his hand and slowly moved it away from her. To her surprise, he suddenly gripped her wrist and pulled her to turn her around. she squealed a little and found herself facing Gray.

His eyes were slightly open and there was a faint smile on his face. his hair was all messy and covered mostly of his eyes. She blushed. Their faces were so close like they were about to kiss. then she suddenly remembered, Gray kissed her last night..

Gray.

Stole.

Her.

First.

Kiss.

She sat right up because she felt mad. She wanted to stay away from him.

"What?" Gray brushed his hand through his hair and then sat beside Juvia.

"Gray-sama..." She mumbled.

"G-gray-sama... s-stole juvia's.. first kiss." She mumbled. Gray's eyes narrowed as he heard her words. He saw her hands clenched tight, resting on her lap.

"S-stole?" he felt scared.

"Yes.. juvia didn't want her first kiss to be like that.." She just realized it because she was too pressured and tensed last night.

"But.. I thought.. You and Lyon.." He was puzzled.

"Lyon never kissed juvia.. Because Lyon knows what is right.." She mumbled.

Gray stood up and stepped back then found himself leaning on the wall. He noticed something drop from her face.. It was a tear. A tear dropped from her eyes. She felt really silly for crying so sudden. At that moment, she understood that she missed Lyon. She hated Gray for kissing her. She wanted Lyon to be her first kiss. Now, she was feeling bad because Lyon told her that the thought of pretending hurt him so much. She breathed deeply then wiped her tears.

"Juvia and Gray needs to get ready. We still have a mission." She tried to say it casually but her voice was still a bit shaky.

She took her bag and brought it to the bathroom. Gray froze. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He hit his head for doing something so reckless and stupid again. He went back to being the jerk he was. That moment, he realized that Juvia was losing her feelings for him.. When she was done, he went in the bathroom without saying a word to each other. They left the inn then headed to the train station. They weren't having any conversations. He felt bad. But he shouldn't show it to Juvia because it would only make him look more guilty.

"Juvia will be the one to find Zumi-chan. While Gray will fight the bandits." She was looking out of the window.

"R-right." That was the only conversation they had. After a couple of hours, they reached Hargeon town, where the bandits are.

"Um.. Let's grab some lunch first before heading to the forest." He said.

"Okay. gray must meet Juvia here after an hour." She answered. He understood that she wanted to be alone after what he did, but it hurt him. They walked in opposite directions and headed to some place to eat.

After an hour passed, they arrived at their meeting place then headed to their destination. The base was deep inside the forest. It wasn't that big, but there was a small cave at the center, surrounded by water.

"Zumi must be inside that cave." She pointed. They started walking.

They fought their way until they could reach near the cave.

"Gray!" She called. He understood what she needed then made a bridge towards the cave. juvia ran on the ice bridge then went in the cave.

"Water Nebula!" She took down the bandits inside and saw Zumi. Her arms and legs were tied on to the chair. She used her magic to cut the ropes and set her free. Zumi hugged her as soon as she was free. Juvia smiled back and pulled her outside. Nobody else was standing except for Gray. He beat up every bandit.

"That was easy. Um.. I'm Gray by the way." He waved.

"Juvia desu." She bowed.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail and we're on the job to save you." He explained.

"Thank you, Gray-san, Juvia-san." She bowed.

They went out of the forest. They headed to an inn to rest for the night. This time, they had two rooms. Zumi and juvia shared rooms.

"Um.. Juvia-san?" She sat beside her on he couch.

"Yes, Zumi-chan?"

"Um, I know it's not supposed to be my concern, but.. Is there something wrong with you and Gray-san?" She asked.

"Hm.. Since Juvia'll be with Zumi-chan for just a little time, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell.. Juvia has liked Gray since she entered the guild. He's the reason juvia joined Fairy Tail. Then juvia met Gray's rival, Lyon. Lyon loves Juvia.. She spent time with Lyon so they would make Gray jealous. but then, Lyon left. He said he was hurt.. Then, last night, Gray told Juvia that he liked her and then.. He kissed me.." She mumbled her last words. Zumi gasped by hearing the word 'kissed'.

"Then.. this morning, Juvia realized that Gray stole Juvia's first kiss.. Juvia was mad at Gray.. because.. because Juvia wanted Lyon to be.. her first kiss.. And after this mission, Juvia plans to go to Crocus and tell him what Juvia feels about him.." She said. Zumi put her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Well, Juvia-san.. Do you still have feelings for Gray-san?" She asked.


	8. Letting Go

Chapter 8: Letting Go

"Um.." She didn't know what to say. But there is another thing on her mind.

"Juvia has to go, Zumi-chan. Tell Gray that Juvia left okay? Sorry." Zumi wasn't able to answer because she already left. But Zumi didn't have to tell Gray. He saw her leave the room with her sruff. He followed her outside then stopped her, holding her wrist.

"Juvia, Why are you leaving?" He was looking down because he couldn't show his face to her after what he did.

"Gray?" She turned.

"Juvia.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss. I'm sorry. I really am.." He said.

"Gray, Juvia has to-" She tried tugging her arm away. Gray suddenly pulled her and hugged her tight.

"Don't leave me.. I... I love you.." Juvia's eyes narrowed. Soon, she felt tears drop on her shoulder. Gray was.. Gray was crying.. She didn't say anything. She felt glad to hear him tell her that. She knows that it was her dream. It was all she ever wanted. To hear those three words from him.

"Juvia.. Didn't you hear me? I lo-"

"I did. I heard you Gray.. And Juvia is glad to hear those words from Gray.." She got loose from Gray's hug.

"But.. Juvia has to go.. Bye Gray." She stepped back and ran away as soon as she said good bye.

Gray fell to his knees, feeling so much pain in his heart. He just knelt there as he watched Juvia slowly lose his sight. That was the end.. Juvia didn't like him anymore. Even a bit. She rejected his love. He was nothing more but a friend. Or is he even a friend? He raised his hand, trying to reach out for Juvia, but there was nothing he can do..

* * *

He went back to the inn, finding Zumi knocking on his door. He wiped his face and approached her. He was lookeing down and had his hair covering his eyes so she won't notice.

"What?" He said.

"Juvia wanted me to tell you that she l-"

"Yeah.. I know that." He cut her sentence.

"Well, okay.." She mumbled then left. After a few seconds, he realized that she might know something. He called her out then opened his door wide.

"Come in.." He mumbled. Zumi smiled then walked in the room. She sat down on the couch and waited for Gray to speak.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked plainly.

"She said something about going for Lyon.." She said. Gray's heart broke to pieces. Juvia. Was Going. For Lyon. Lyon... He clenched his fists.

"Um, she said something about Crocus.." She added.

"C-crocus?" He looked up.

"Yes.. But, if you plan on following her, take me back to Balsam first. Otherwise, you won't get your reward." She said.

"Ugh. Right. get out. Be early tomorrow." He opened the door. Zumi was a bit irritated because of his way of speaking but she understood that he was in a bad mood.

* * *

Meanwhile with Juvia...

She ran as fast as she could. It was late at night, but she didn't care. She just wanted to reach Crocus as soon as possible. She waited at the train station for a few minutes then a train arrived. Crocus was a bit far from Hargeon so it was going to be a long ride. There were only few passengers because it was late. It was already 11 pm that time. She sat down and leaned on the window. Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep. There were words repeating in her mind over and over again.

"I'm coming for you, Lyon.. Wait for me.." She thought. It kept on going in her mind. 4 hours passed, she wasn't sleeping yet. Although, they wee already near Crocus. After another 2 hours, She finally reached her destination. When she got off the train, she smiled as she looked around.

"I'm here.." She mumbled. She ran immediately to the park. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about how tired and sleepy she was, about what she looks like and what the people think about what she's doing.

She stopped when she reached the park. Her smile fell in to a frown. She fell on her knees then cried. She was facing down, with her hands on the ground as she cried. Lyon wasn't there.. After a few minutes, she decided to sit on the bench and wait for him to arrive. Many reasons went in Juvia's mind. She thought maybe he just rested for a while. Maybe he just went to grab something. Until she thought negatively. Maybe he got tired. Maybe he gave up on waiting.. Maybe... Maybe..

She drifted to sleep while thinking of reasons why Lyon wasn't there. She fell asleep on a cold hard metal bench. She rested for an hour. So it was already 6 am. Her eyes were still closed. Her eyebrows twitched when she felt herself leaning on a soft and cool 'thing'. She fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked to her right and saw nothing but the grass. She looked to her left..

"Lyon?" Her eyes were tearing up. Lyon was smiling at her. they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Lyon!" She smiled and cried at the same time. She hugged Lyon as tight as she could.

"Juvia.. You came so early." He joked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"J-juvia thought Lyon g-gave up on her.. Juvia was s-scared.." She was crying hard.

"It's all right.. I'm here.. There's nothing to be afraid of. I just went to grab coffee then when I came back, I found you here.." He said.

"Juvia missed Lyon! I missed you so much.." She continued crying. Lyon felt something when he heard her say that she missed him. He had a feeling that she was hurt.

"Juvia, what happened?" He said. She stopped hugging him and sat properly.

"Gray s..." She was hesitating to tell him or not. Hearing the name 'Gray', Lyon knew immediately that he did something again..

"What did Gray do?!" He was angry.

"He stole.. Juvia's first kiss.." His eyes narrowed. He groaned and stood up, but Juvia held his wrist.

"Don't mind it, Lyon. What's important is Lyon's with Juvia.." She mumbled. He sat down and put his arms around her.

"Let's get some rest, Juvia.." He smiled faintly and stood up again. he reached out his hand and helped her stand up. When she did, she almost fell down.

"Juvia's just tired.." She scratched her head. He immediately cupped her in his arms and carried her. She put her arms around his neck.

"I'll carry you.." He smiled.

They went to an inn and checked in. Juvia was surprised. By what she saw, it only meant that Lyon never left the bench. He stayed there and you could almost say that he lived there. It sent Juvia to tears. When they arrived at their room, Lyon carried her to the bed. They were going to share rooms but she didn't mind. She wanted to anyways. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. Lyon took a shower first and followed to the bed too. He put his arms around Juvia and fell asleep. They woke up by lunch time. Juvia found herself facing Lyon and her legs around his waist. She felt a little embarrassed because she slept like a child hugging her teddy bear. She sat up and fixed her hair with her fingers. Lyon was still asleep. She went to take a shower and prepare lunch for Lyon. She made chicken noodle soup and prepared jam sandwiches. After preparing their food, she went to the bedroom to wake up Lyon. She sat beside him then put her hands on his cheek. She smiled then kissed his cheek. Right when she kissed him, he slowly opened his eyes. he looked surprised.

"J-juvia?" He sat right up. Juvia was still smiling. She was beautiful.

"Ohayo, Lyon." She said. He was very happy at that very moment.

"Ohayo.." He smiled and scratched his head.

"Juvia prepared lunch. It's just simple, but, it's fine.." She stood up then went out.

Lyon followed her out, seeing the food that Juvia prepared. He smiled then washed his face. He sat in front of her and started eating. Even they were just eating, they were having a lot of fun. Juvia was very happy. Happier that she'd ever been with Gray. After eating, Lyon went to take a bath. After dressing up, he followed to the couch beside Juvia and put his arms around her.

"Juvia, I don't want to spoil the day, but, could you tell me what really happened?" He asked. She nodded as response. she told him everything. from Gray's confession to her and until the time she left.

"Juvia wanted.. Lyon to be her first kiss.." She mumbled her last sentence.

"It doesn't matter right? Whoever is your first kiss. What matters is who you consider as your first kiss." He smiled. Juvia didn't understand what he said. She just stared into his eyes then suddenly, she felt his lips touch hers. Lyon planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Now, do you still think he's your first kiss?" He smiled. Juvia smiled then pinched his cheeks.

"I love you Juvia." He said.

" Juvia l-"

*knock knock

They looked at the door. They both laughed because they were suddenly disturbed. Lyon went to open it. He slowly opened it and found Gray. His eyes narrowed by the sight of Gray. He clenched his fist. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to beat him up so bad.

"Lyon? Who is-" She gasped as she saw Gray by the door.

"G-gray?!" She said.

"What are you doing here Gray?!" Lyon said.

"I'm here for Juvia!" He said.

"She doesn't like you anymore!" Lyon answered.

"I don't care! I love her!"

"I love her more than you do, you jerk!" He said.

"Stop it! Juvia.. Juvia loves Lyon!" She shouted. It made the two Ice mages fall silent.

"Juvia loves Lyon.. Very much.." She repeated. Gray's eyes narrowed. His clench loosened as he heard Juvia tell her true feelings. He was speechless. He felt stupid. What was he thinking? She didn't like him. More like, She doesn't love him. She loves Lyon.. Not him.. while he was there, feeling pain and humiliation, Lyon was feeling the exact opposite. He was proud and happy. He felt like the happiest man alive. Juvia finally said the words he longed for. She loves him..

"Gray.. If you really love Juvia.. let Juvia be happy.." She said. Without thinking, he hugged Juvia tight.

"Juvia... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. I don't even know why I came here.. When I obviously know that.. You love.. Lyon.." He mumbled. Lyon let him hug her because he knew that Juvia doesn't have feelings for him.

"He's right.. You deserve.. Someone like him.. not some jerk like me.." it hurt Gray to say those words but it was the right thing to do.. He should let her go..

Gray _should_ let her go..


	9. Back to the Guild

Chapter 9: Back to the Guild

"_He's right.. You deserve.. Someone like him.. Not some jerk like me.." It hurt Gray to say those words but it was the right thing to do... He should let her go.._

_"_Thank you, Gray." Juvia smiled an cupped his face.

She looked at Lyon giving him a look that was asking for 'approval'. Lyon smiled and nodded. She looked back at Gray. She tip toed then kissed his forehead. Gray held her hand as she kissed him. Juvia stepped back then Lyon walked beside her, putting his arms around her waist. Gray pulled out a lute bag and handed it over to Juvia.

"Your part of the reward." He smiled faintly. Juvia teared up then took the bag of jewels.

"Juvia is very thankful to Gray. He did the right thing.." Her voice was shaky and tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm pretty proud of myself right now.. For once I did something right and made you happy." He was also crying silently.

"So... You two are dating again?" He asked.

"Uh, sorta? Thanks Gray." Lyon smiled then reached out his hand. They shook hands like normal Bros do.

"I'll get going.. Good luck with your relationship." He said. When he was already far from their door, Lyon closed the door. Even though he willingly let Juvia go, he couldn't help being hurt. He sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall as he cried. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped his face.

"Juvia.. I'm glad that you're happy... And that's... That's enough for me.." He said. He breathed deeply then stood up. He went back to the train station to return to Magnolia.

"Juvia?" Lyon called.

"Yes?" She turned.

"What would you want to do today? You know, shake off the tension." He said.

"Hm.. Let's go around town. Crocus is a beautiful place anyway." She smiled then kissed Lyon's cheek. He blushed.

"Well, I think I'll get used to this." They smiled. They hugged each other then got ready to leave.

"So this is officially, a date?" Juvia said.

"Yeah. No more pretending, no more confusion, just the two people who loves each other, going on their first date." He said.

"Juvia is very happy. Let's go." She smiled widely. Lyon held her hand then left the inn.

They strolled around town. Lyon bought a flower for Juvia when they passed a flower shop. It was a white flower. Juvia held it in her hand gently and admired it. They went to watch movies and ate at a restaurant. They were happier than ever. After eating dinner, they went back to the inn.

Lyon took the flower from Juvia's hand then froze it, making it look like an ancient rose or something. The rose was in a rectangular block of ice. It looked beautiful.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Juvia smiled.

"Of course it is." he smiled back then signaled her to go rest.

"Ahh! Juvia is tired!" She slacked on the couch.

"Woah. I didn't know you can act that way?" He laughed as he looked at Juvia lazily lying on the couch. She acted very different.

"Lyon still doesn't know a _lot_ of things about Juvia." She smiled. Lyon looked at her then pinned her down on the couch with a handsome smirk on his face.

"Really? If that's the case, Let me _explore _you, my dear Juvia." He growled seductively by her ear Which made her blush and squeal a little. He kissed her lips passionately. Juvia kissed him back then put her hands around Lyon's neck. He smiled then carried her to the bedroom. He deepened the kiss then started moving his hand across Juvia's body.

"I love you Juvia." He whispered.

"I love you too, Lyon." She answered.

They did _that_ that night and they felt like the happiest people on earth. Juvia was happy to be with Lyon. She wanted him to make her experience a lot of new things and a lot of firsts. But she also wanted him to be her last..

* * *

After hours on the train, Gray reached the guild and slowly opened the door. When he entered, the guild fell silent. Everyone felt that there was something wrong with him. They all looked at Gray with worry on their faces. He sat at the bar and asked Mira for booze. He started drinking up. Erza sat beside him then looked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Where's Juvia?" She started off the conversation with Juvia.

"I let her go.." He mumbled then finished the wine on his mug. Mira put on some more.

"Let her go?" She asked. Everyone was listening to their conversation, but Gray didn't notice because he was only focused on Juvia and Lyon being together.

"Yeah.. She's with Lyon now.. Was I right?" He said. Erza patted his back and smiled at him.

"Yes.. You were right. You should let her be happy." She said.

"Finally.. I was right.. I'm no jerk anymore." He smiled.

"Yeah. You're not. You're a man. A good one.." She smiled then walked away.

"Hear that? I'm one hell of a man, Juvia." He mumbled and smirked. Natsu, knowing that he was feeling down, wanted to break the tension and started off With a fight.

"Woi! Ice boy! fight me!" He shouted. The guild was still silent. Gray scoffed then stood up, stripping his shirt.

"BRING IT ON, FLAME BRAIN!" He shouted back. His response made the guild go back to normal. They continued being noisy once more like the happy guild they were.

* * *

Next morning..

"Ohayo, Juvia." He put her hair back of her ear and smiled at her as she woke up.

"Ohayo Lyon." She smiled back. Lyon kissed her forehead then sat right up.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Hm.. Juvia wants to.. To go to Fairy Tail with Lyon." She was still lying on the bed.

"Well, get up sleepy head." He ran his hand across Juvia's face, causing her to wrinkle her nose. She stood up and fixed her hair.

"I'll go prepare breakfast. You can take a shower first." He continued then went to the kitchen.

"Okay." She smiled then went to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, she wrapped herself in a towel then went out. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she smelled the mushroom soup that Lyon made for her last time. She liked that soup. She couldn't help but go to the kitchen and take a sip. She walked inside the kitchen but Lyon wasn't there. She slowly sneaked inside.

"Gotcha!" Lyon surprised her, tickling her waist. Juvia screamed and laughed.

"I knew that you're gonna go here. Can't resist my soup eh?" He smiled.

"Juvia wants to take a sip!" She clasped her hands together.

"Okay, okay. Since you really want it that bad. You really went here with just a towel on?" He looked at her body. Her hair was still wet.

"Well..." She smiled a little. Lyon laughed then took a spoon. He scooped in the pot and raised it near Juvia's mouth. She held her hair then ate the soup.

"Good?" He raised a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Just the way Juvia likes it!" She smiled.

"Right. Then go get dressed. Unless you want to-"

"Juvia's gonna get dressed!" She blushed and hurried cutting his sentence. Lyon smiled then mixed the soup once more. When it was done, he put it on two bowls and set it on the table.

After eating, Lyon went to take a bath. When he was done, they took all their stuff and left the inn. It's not like they were gonna stay long in Crocus. The boarded the train. After hours of traveling, they finally reached magnolia. Juvia insisted that they drop off at Fairy Hills first. Although it's an all girls inn, guys can come in for a while. Like what Gray did last time. No one was inside that moment, she felt relieved. She led him to her room then put down their stuff.

"Look!" She grabbed her Lyon doll and showed it to Lyon. He smiled when he saw it.

"Wow! You made this? It's soooo cute! Like me!" He laughed.

"Juvia also has this.." She showed her Gray-sama doll. Lyon smiled at it too.

"What will you do about this doll?" He asked.

"Hm.. Juvia wants to give it to someone who loves Gray!" She said.

"That's a perfect idea.." He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Time to go to the guild!" She held Lyon's hand then pulled him out. They walked to the guild. They stopped right in front of the door. She breathed for a while then opened.

"Juvia!" Mira greeted.

"Juvia's here?" Lucy heard. She saw her by the door. Everyone smiled when they saw her, together with Lyon.

"Congrats Lyon and Juvia!" They greeted. The girls went around them asking about their relationship. Soon, they calmed down and stopped grouping around them.

"Where's Gray?" She asked Lucy.

"As usual, fighting with Natsu." She pointed. They felt relieved to see Gray back to his normal self.

"Gray-sama!" She waved and called. It made him turn. His heart felt warm by hearing Juvia's voice call him like that again. When he looked at her, Natsu got the chance to punch him.

"Konoyaro! Stop it! Juvia's here!" he punched him hard, throwing him to the wall. He waved then went to the couple.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Juvia wanted to give you this.." She showed her doll.

"Is this me?" He laughed.

"Yes.. That is Juvia's Gray-sama doll. And Juvia wants Gray to give it to a girl who will love him in the future.." She smiled.

"Th-thank you.. I will.." She said.

"Make sure that you'll get a girl next time! You should catch up to me!" Lyon smirked.

"What did you say?!" He shifted his focus to Lyon then challenged him to a fight. They stripped together then fought each other. Juvia laughed and stepped back, seeing the two guys fight like they always did. Se remembered how she played with her dolls. She was happy that everything turned out to be fine.

And she wouldn't ask for more..

* * *

Hello! So it's chapter nine. It's the end-ish? I mean, I'll have Epilogue next! Thanks for the reviews!

So yeah. She ended up with Lyon! Wait for my LAST update! Epilogue coming next! :))


	10. Epilogue

So this is the end. :( I'd like to say thanks to those who wrote many reviews! Thank you very much to DarkHope, KittyKatBite and specially BrigitteoO for writing the most! Thank you. You people made me inspired to write fast! :*

I'm thinking of writing a sequel. You know, how Gray finds another girl and gives her the doll? Whatd'you say? Would you like a GrayXOC fan fic?

Yosh!

* * *

EPILOGUE

After 4 years...

Juvia moved out of Fairy Hills 2 years ago. She moved to an apartment within Magnolia and lived with Lyon. He occasionally leaves to return to Lamia Scale and comes back after a month. They've been dating for 4 years now..

"Ohayo, Juvia! Happy 4th Anniversary." He ran his hands through Juvia's hair and greeted her calmly as he always does.

"Ohayo.. Happy 4th Anniversary." She smiled. She planted a light peck on Lyon's lips. Right when she woke up, Lyon stood up then hurried dressing up.

"Juvia, I have to go. I prepared your favorite soup. Just eat when you're hungry and um, don't go to the guild, NO MATTER WHAT. Um, I'll just have someone to call you later. 'Kay? " he continued dressing up.

"Um, where will Lyon go? It's our anniversary today.." She felt sad. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Lyon smiled then kissed her forehead, hurrying to the door.

"Trust me. Bye! I love you!" He said.

"What's he up to? Juvia wanted to spend her time with Lyon because it's their 4th year together.." She was sad. She slowly walked to the kitchen and ate her food. She took a bath and just watched tv To kill time.

Lyon hurried to Fairy Tail. gray was outside the guild, waiting for him. He ran towards Gray then patted his shoulder.

"Sorry. Juvia woke late." He smiled.

"Right. The place is almost set." He opened the door and held Lyon's shoulder. He smiled as soon as he saw the inside of the guild.

"Okay.. Um, Erza?" Lyon called. Erza ran up to him.

"Do I have to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Be here by 6 okay?" He said.

"Right."

"Make sure she's pretty!" He smiled.

"I can assure you that!" She raised a thumbs up then walked away.

He had something in store for Juvia. Something very special For their anniversary.. He clasped his hands together then started helping out inside. By 12 pm, they grabbed lunch. After eating, Lyon ran around town, buying flowers, a tux, and other stuff.

* * *

Back to this morning with Juvia...

*knock knock

Juvia turned and walked towards the door. She slowly opened it, finding Erza smiling widely at her.

"Erza?" She said.

"Come with me!" She pulled her suddenly.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the mall!" She answered. They finally arrived at the mall and started shopping.

First was the dress. Erza browsed through short dresses while Juvia looked at long ones. Erza wanted Juvia to look appealing. She picked a blue dress that was backless and had a flowy bottom. but juvia didn't like it. She looked for more dresses but she still disapproved. Then, something caught her attention. It was a Blue and white dress. it was an off-shoulder one. The cloth was soft and flowy. Like layers of laces. It had an elegant look. The cloth was all coming from the right side of the dress. She told erza that she wanted to try it on. When she did, she looked like a water goddess. Erza said nothing but gasped of amazement. She smiled then told her to take it. After that, they took a break and ate lunch.

They had 5 hours left. Second was the shoes. Erza was the one who picked shoes for Juvia. She bought dark blue velvet high-heeled shoes. they were simple, yet elegant. while buying Juvia's shoes, she grabbed hers. She bought black stilettos that matched her black tube dress and her black and white spiral clutch. Last off was the hair.

they went to a salon. It took most of the time. But they still had a little time. They managed to be done by 5 pm. They went to fairy hills to change. Although Juvia didn't know what was going on, she just followed Erza. Her hair was tied up elegantly like a princess and had a few strands of her hair down and curled. She put on her goddess-like dress and her shoes. All in all, she looked beautiful.

When they went out, the path way from fairy hills to the guild was lit by candles. She didn't know when did those got there and how it was all lit up just after they dressed up. Natsu was the one who lit up all the little candles. The red light coming from the candles reflected on Juvia's blue eyes. She was amazed. Erza guided her as they walked slowly towards the they were already in front of the guild, Erza told her that she'll leave.

"Wait, Erza! What will Juvia do here in this kind of attire?" She reached her hand out."

"You'll know.." She smiled then was soon out of Juvia's sight. When she turned, she found Gray standing beside her.

"Juvia! You look beautiful! Now, let's get going." He put his hand around her waist and made her walk. He opened the door for her. Her mouth dropped as she entered the guild.

There were ice doves flying around and butterflies too. She raised her hand and let a butterfly land on her finger. There was only one table in sight. And Lyon was standing in front of it, in a tuxedo. She blushed at the sight of him. She looked up and saw a chandelier and there was a detailed banner sticked on the second floor. It says 'Happy 4th Anniversary!" She covered her mouth ad she read it. She looked back down and saw her guild mates and a few Lamia Scale mages, all dressed up formally.

Gray signaled her to go to Lyon. She nodded as response then walked slowly on the red carpet set down towards where Lyon was.

"L-lyon.. What's all this?" She said.

"It's our anniversary right? Now, to have some dinner.." He took her hand and bowed to kiss her hands, without taking his eyes off her. He pulled Juvia's chair and helped her sit down.

"You look beautiful, Juvia.. More beautiful than you ever have." He complimented.

"Th-thank you.. You look good as well." She smiled. Mira arrived, bringing them wine.

"Happy Anniversary you two!" She smiled. Soon, someone served them dinner. They were from a high-class restaurant, hired to serve them that night. Lyon gave her compliments and talked calmly as they ate dinner. When they finished, another waiter went to clean up their table and set a bouquet of flowers on the table.

Juvia's eyes widened by seeing it. She saw a little velvet box at the middle. Lyon smiled as he took it. He stepped aside then knelt slowly. Juvia's eyes were tearing up. She was covering her mouth as she stared into his eyes.

"Juvia.. We've been together for 4 years now.. And for that time, My love became stronger and stronger. That is why, I want to be with you forever.. I want to spend my whole life with you, Juvia.. And I want to be your Last kiss." She smiled as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Juvia, Will you marry me?" He said. Juvia's heart pounded. She was so happy and overwhelmed that she couldn't event talk. She just made gasping sounds and nodded. She hugged Lyon tightly and cried silently. When she finally got to breathe and was able to speak, she hugged Lyon tighter, putting her hands arounds his neck.

"Yes! Yes! Juvia wants to marry Lyon!" She smiled wider than she ever did. She let go of Lyon then he took her hand. He smiled as he slowly wore her the ring. As soon as she wore it properly. She smiled at Lyon and kissed his lips. She turned to her guild mates and showed her hand while her other hand was on her mouth.

"I love you, Lyon.. Thank you.." She held his hand.

After that moment, the guild started to party hard. They were louder and happier. She felt very overwhelmed. The people congratulated her thanked And thanked them, feeling prouder every time she does. The whole guild was celebrating for her. For them. She was soon to be a Vastia. A wife. A mother..

The next day, they woke up early so they could book a schedule for their wedding at the cathedral. Their wedding was going to be 3 weeks later. Almost like a month. the cathedral was decorated, a dress was designed for Juvia, the food and cake were tasted, everything was already set. 3 days before the wedding, Mira and the others suggested that she stays at Fairy hills. Of course they had a Bachelor and Bachelorette party. They had a fun time with their friends.

December 12... The day of their wedding.

"Eeep! Juvia! This is it! You're gonna get married!" Levy shook her hands and screamed.

"Yes, Juvia is very excited." She smiled.

"Now, let's get you ready!" Mira held her shoulders.

She took a shower then was pulled to get herself fixed. Her hair was up, like it did when she got engaged. Her gown was pure white and flowed down on the ground. The top was just a an hour of preparation, she finally got on the car. Makarov was with her because she didn't have her parents. And their guild master was most likely, a parent to each and everyone in fairy tail.

"The bride's here? Okay! Everyone! Get ready! Juvia's here!" Erza announced. Lyon stood in front and waited to see his lovely fiancé.

He caught sight of the car where she rode then saw her white gown below the car. She walked in front of the cathedral and smiled as she waited for Makarov. The old man stood beside her, raising his hand as he held Juvia's. She looked directly at Lyon when she arrived. The big smile on her face cannot be removed. She was very happy. The music played and they started walking. She held her blue and white flowers on her left,smiling at the people around her. Soon, she finally arrived The altar. She hooked her arm with Lyon's and stood in front of the altar.

They said their vows and their 'I dos' and waited for the priest to say his last words.

"-You are now, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He put down his hands and smiled. The newly wedded couple locked their eyes onto each other's and started to kiss. After, Juvia raised her flower then turned away. The girls flocked behind her, longing to catch the flowers. Juvia tossed it backwards. The girls all raised their hands trying to reach the bouquet, but coincidentally, it hit Gray's head. He slowly picked it up and look around for who threw it.

The girls gasped as they saw Gray holding the flowers. Juvia's eyes widened when she turned. The married couple laughed and felt excited for what was going to happen with Gray's love life. They continued on with the reception where Natsu gleefully ate all the food he can. They proceeded to the dance. Lyon and juvia were dancing along to the music gracefully. They were looking in each other's eyes, not removing their smiles on their faces.

"Well, Mrs. Vastia, how do you feel?" He said.

"Mr. Vastia, your wife's feelings are totally unexplainable." She joked.

"We'll see about that.." He smiled then kissed her lips as they danced to the slow and sweet music.

* * *

6 years later..

"Papa, you're leaving already?" The boy tugged his shirt. Lyon crouched down and patted the boy's pale blue hair.

"Buster, you're 5 years old now! You're strong! Don't worry, Papa will be back after a month." He said. They named their son Buster, after Gray's last name, 'Fullbuster' because they were thankful to Gray because he let Juvia be happy.

"But Buster will miss Papa!" He got his mother's habit of speaking but he only uses it sometimes.

"I know. I'll miss you too. Your little sister Olyvia and Juvia too. But Papa has to go. Protect your mother and little sis while I'm away okay?" He kissed his son's forehead then stood up. Juvia went out, carrying their 10 month baby girl, Olyvia.

"Bye Lyon! Be safe!" She kissed her husband's cheek. He kissed her cheeks too and his daughter's forehead. He raised his fist towards Buster. He was hesitating to hit his knuckles but he felt that he should. He hit his father's big fist and pouted. He didn't want him to leave. He was always like this when Lyon was about to leave. when Lyon opened the door, he found Gray by the door and was just about to knock. They both laughed.

"Hey, Gray! I was just about to leave." They shook hands.

"Really? Well, be safe on your trip! I'll watch over your family." He smiled.

"Well, gotta get going! Bye!" He waved then left. Gray entered the house and closed the door.

"Hey, Buster! Being all stubborn again aren't you?" He patted his head.

"Papa always leaves Buster.." He mumbled. Juvia and Gray laughed.

"Buster.. Let me tell you this. Your name was from my last name. You know that right?" the boy nodded.

"I'm your godfather, right?" He nodded again.

"Then, you should be strong and brave. Like I am! If you really love your dad, you'll let him go. Because he's leaving for your sake too." He remembered the time when he had to let go of Juvia and let her be with Lyon. Juvia smiled then sat crouched down beside Gray.

"Gray's right, Buster. And you're gonna grow stronger and braver than Lyon and Gray!" She said.

"I am?" He was happy again.

"Yes, you will." They both said.

"Yosha! I'm all fired up!" He copied Natsu's phrase. He ran outside, wanting to play with Natsu and pretend like Gray. Natsu played along as well. Juvia and Gray laughed as they watched him shout out Natsu's name and challenging him.

"Buster's cute." He said.

"Of course he is!" Juvia sat at the couch.

"Is he gonna be an ice mage or a water mage?" He asked and sat beside her.

"I think he likes to be like his dad. Here." She handed Olyvia to Gray.

"What about Olyvia?" She baby girl had bright blue hair and eyes like her mother. Her skin was white too. She looked exactly like Juvia.

"It's her choice. Wether she wants to be like me or Lyon.. Or if she has some new magic inside her heart. But if she wanted to, I'll train her to be the best water mage in Fiore!" She smiled.

"Right. And what about Buster? If he ever learned doing Ice Magic, which guild will he join?"

"That's his choice too, but I think he would pick Lamia Scale so he could hang out with his dad when he leaves. Just a hunch." Gray returned the baby back to her arms.

"You're gonna be a great mother Juvia." He said.

"Thanks. What about you Gray? You got the flower I threw at the wedding. Any luck?" She asked.

"I don't think so. But I still have that doll with me. I'll still give it to someone.. At the right time." They smiled at each other.

Juvia and Lyon were living with their son, Buster and their daughter Olyvia. When Buster grew up, he became an Ice mage like his dad but he chose to stay at Fairy Tail. He said he didn't want to leave his mother and sister alone without someone to protect them. Now he was happily going on jobs with team Natsu. While Olyvia was learning Water magic. She had another type of magic, though. She also discovered of requiping like what Erza did. Erza was really proud of her. Maybe the little girl had magic like hers because she was Juvia's closest friend. The two women also considered it as their bonding time when they trained Olyvia.

Juvia and Lyon? They have kids as strong as their powers combined. The couple lived in with their lives, happily taking care of their family.

* * *

So this is goodbye. :(( I'm sorry I didn't use July. Olyvia suddenly popped out of my head. At first it was because I like 'Chachi' Olivia Gonzales (If you know her, you'll understand) then I realized, It was like Lyvia! So I mixed it up then voilà!

Sooooo. Tell me about it, d'you want GrayXOC? It will of course include Buster and Olyvia. But if I don't get much replies about it, never mind! Hope you liked this story! Thank you very much guys! :)


	11. VERY SHORT ANNOUNCEMENT

Just a short announcement!

The GrayXOC is up! It's entitled The One Who Loves Me. Please do read it! It's this story's continuation!


End file.
